2012 productions
Production / évènements * 17 janvier - Le tournage de commence * 8 mai - Fin du tournage de Star Trek Into Darkness et début de la post-production. * Ré-ouverture de Star Trek: The Experience à Neonopolis Mall, Las Vegas, Nevada * Octobre - "Star Trek London 2012" Décès * 13 janvier - Mort de Morgan Jones * 26 janvier - Mort de Ian Abercrombie * 1 Mars - Mort de Phillip Richard Allen * 3 Mars - Mort de Ralph McQuarrie * 27 mars - Morts de Warren Stevens, Garry Walberg * 3 Avril - Mort de Ralph Ferraro * 13 Avril - Mort de Charles Washburn * 29 Avril - Mort de Joel Goldsmith * 30 avril - Mort de George Murdock * 28 mai - Mort de Matthew Yuricich * 19 juin - Mort de Richard Lynch * 21 juillet - Mort de Tony Epper * 3 août - Francophones: Mort de Marc Alfos * 15 août - Mort de Biff Elliot * 16 août - Mort de William Windom * 23 août - Mort de Josepha Sherman * 3 Septembre - Mort de Michael Clarke Duncan * 10 Septembre - Mort de Lance LeGault * Septembre - Mort de Winrich Kolbe * 27 décembre - Mort de Jesco von Puttkamer ---- * 22 mai - Les cendres de James Doohan sont de nouveau envoyées dans l'espace à bord de du SpaceX Dragon vers la Station Spatiale Internationale, ainsi que celles de 307 autres personnes.http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/47514404/ns/technology_and_science-space/#.T8HQRLDYZI2 Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * Publication de "The Rings of Time" de Greg Cox * Publication de "That Which Divides" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore TNG ;Pocket Books * Publication de "Star Trek: Typhon Pact" #6: "Plagues of Night" de David R. George III * Publication de "Typhon Pact" #7: "Raise the Dawn" de David R. George III * Publication de "Typhon Pact" #8: "Brinkmanship" de Una McCormack * Publication de "Cold Equations" #1: "The Persistence of Memory" de David Mack * Publication de "Cold Equations" #2: "Silent Weapons" de David Mack VOY ;Pocket Books * Publication de "The Eternal Tide" de Kirsten Beyer ALT ;Pocket Books 100px|right ;Simon Spotlight * Publication de "Starfleet Academy" #4: "The Assassination Game" de Alan Gratz Autres sagas ;Pocket Books * Publication de "Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations" #2: "Forgotten History" de Christopher L. Bennett * Publication de "Star Trek: Titan" #7: "Fallen Gods" de Michael A. Martin * Publication de "Star Trek: Vanguard" #8: "Storming Heaven" de David Mack Comics TNG-VOY ;IDW Publishing * 19 septembre - Publication de "Hive" de Brannon Braga, Travis Fickett et Terry Matalas ALT 100px|right ;IDW Publishing * 16 janvier - Publication de "Operation: Annihilate" de Mike Johnson * 21 mars - Publication de l'album "Star Trek: Ongoing, volume 1" reprenant: ** "Ongoing, Issue 1" ("Where no man has gone before") ** "The Galileo Seven" * 28 mars - Publication de "Vulcan's Vengeance" de Mike Johnson * 30 mai - Publication de "The Return of the Archons" de Mike Johnson * juillet - Publication de "The Truth about Tribbles" de Mike Johnson * 24 juillet - Publication de l'album "Star Trek: Ongoing, volume 2" reprenant: ** "Operation: Annihilate" ** "Vulcan's Vengeance" * septembre - Publication de "The Redshirt's Tale" de Mike Johnson * 31 Octobre - Publication de "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 14" de Mike Johnson * 21 Novembre - Publication de "Mirrored" de Mike Johnson * 27 novembre - Publication de l'album "Star Trek: Ongoing, volume 3" reprenant: ** "The Return of the Archons" ** "The Truth About Tribbles" Autres publications * 31 janvier - Publication de "The Next Generation - The Next Level" * 28 février - Publication de "Star Trek VI: musique en version longue" chez Intrada * 19 Avril - Publication de "A Brief Guide to Star Trek" de Brian J. Robb chez Robinson Publishing * 5 juin - Publication de "Star Trek: The Motion Picture expanded score" chez La-La Land Records * 12 Juin - Publication de "Star Trek FAQ" de Mark Clark chez Applause Books * 24 juillet - Publication de "TNG blu-ray season 1 remastered" * Publication de "Star Trek: The Next Generation 365" chez Abrams Books * 25 septembre - Publication de "Daily Calendar (2013)" * 6 Novembre - Publication de "Klingon Bird of Prey Owners' Workshop Manual" de Ben Robinson et Rick Sternbach chez Haynes Publishing * 8 novembre - Publication de "Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorized History" de Bob Greenberger chez Voyageur Books * 8 décembre - Publication de "TNG blu-ray season 2 remastered" * Publication de "The Complete Unauthorized History" chez Voyageur Press * Publication de "Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years" chez 47North et becker&mayer! Jeux * 17 janvier - Le MMORPG "Star Trek Online" transite du modèle d'abonnement payant vers le modèle MMORPG gratuit 'free-to-play' * 12 juillet - Sortie de la saison 6 "Guerre de siège" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 13 novembre - Sortie de la saison 7 "Nouveau Romulus" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" Éditions francophones * 29 août - Publication de "TNG blu-ray saison 1 remasterisée" * 12 décembre - Publication de "TNG blu-ray saison 2 remasterisée" Univers des fans thumb|5 capitaines * Retrouvez les fanfictions francophones sur uss saga.be. uss-saga ouvre une section pour les fanvidéos. * Fanfilm: [[Fanfilm#Star Trek: Aurora|"Star Trek: Aurora"]], l'épisode pilote est disponible en VOSTVF (Lien sur USS Saga) * Les 5 capitaines ont posé pour la 1ère fois tous ensemble à la "Wizard World Philadelphia Comic Con 2012" * Retrouvez les comptes-rendus de M. Q (fan) qui a assisté à "Star Trek London 2012" sur son blog en:2012 productions Catégorie:Chronologie de production